


Have we met before?

by CapturetheFinnick



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturetheFinnick/pseuds/CapturetheFinnick
Summary: Nicole meets Mama Earp for the first time, properly.Set sometime after 3x05 but before the Christmas dinner in 3x06





	Have we met before?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Trash98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash98/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill (which is probably late) for Fandom_Trash98, as an alternate version of Waverly introducing Nicole to Mama Earp. Thanks so much for your prompt and sorry it's short/late!

Nicole shoved her hands in her pockets, knocking her boots against the front porch nervously. She’d never really had to do the whole ‘meet the parents’ thing before, her and Shae had been a whirlwind, and Shae called her parents exactly once a year; who could have guessed that a slap-dash Vegas marriage couldn’t last that long? Her own parents were long lost to the wind, they saw her off when she was eighteen and hadn’t bothered to check on her since. Occasionally she got some forwarded mail that had been forwarded through three different addresses, but otherwise, radio silence. She only cared sometimes. So, this was new to her. Of course, she’d met Wynonna, but she’d already _known_ Wynonna and how much could a person really take in a first official ‘ _yes I’m your sister’s girlfriend’_ meeting when they’d just been shot by the other sister really? Wynonna had more pressing problems, and besides, they were friendly now (sort of, it was hard to tell with Wynonna). So, Nicole was counting this as the first time she’d met a parent. And _Waverly’s_ parent of all people, Waverly who she loved more than the first breath of spring, Waverly who’d she’d drive to the end of the earth for (and back.) Needless to say, there was a lot riding on this.

The winter air bit at her cheeks as she reached her hand out to knock on the door, the Christmas wreath brushing the top of her knuckles. The door swung open, Mama Earp stood in front of her, dressed in a full Christmas jumper (complete with a _bottle opener?_ ) and a bright orange paper crown. She furrowed her brow,

“You again?”

Nicole was caught off guard a little, her voice stuttering just a bit,

“Yes it’s me,” she said hesitantly, as if this would clarify anything, “I’m Nicole, Waverly’s girlfriend,” she held out her hand for Michelle to shake, but it hung in the air like an abandoned kite, just a red tail on the breeze, as Mama Earp continued to tilt her head in confusion. Nicole quickly took her hand back, shoving it back into her pocket. A rejected offer. She began to feel a small bead of sweat at the back of her neck, and suddenly she was eight years old again, a class full of people with beady eyes, her paper fluttering like an overactive heartbeat, her parents noticeably absent from the back row.

“You’re Nicole?”

“Yes?” Nicole said, feeling herself grow a little smaller in Michelle’s shadow. Nicole may have been a good few inches taller, but goddamn if Michelle didn’t take up more _space,_ right now Nicole felt half her height.

“The redhead cop who arrested me?” She raised her eyebrows, in a way that made her more intimidating, something Nicole hadn’t thought possible.

“That would be me yes,” Nicole said, attempting to keep her voice steady.

“The one who Wynonna hit in the face?”

“Also me,” Nicole smiled a little, and Michelle shook her head,

“I guess you’d better come in then,” she grinned a little, in a way that set Nicole on edge. But, she put on her best customer service smile, knocked the snow from her boots, and entered, shrugging her coat off and hanging it up, trying to ignore the fact that her hands were shaking.

“Waverly, your girlfriend who arrested me is here!” she shouted up the stairs, turning to wink at Nicole, Nicole’s cheeks reddening. Waverly walked down the stairs, rolling her eyes, before moving to kiss Nicole’s (very cold) lips,

“Am I ever going to live that down?” Nicole said as she pulled away,

“Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two uploads in one day? Look at me go!  
> Thanks so much for reading, feel free to leave kudos and let me know what you thought in the comments.  
> I really want more prompts, so feel free to prompt me either here or on my tumblr waverlysangels or my twitter waverlysangel.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
